I Can't Get Enough
by kathrynjames
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up in the Room of Requirement, general smuttiness ensues hehe. Any and all reviews welcome :) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is LIGHT smut! It doesn't really have a story line or plot. This is a One-Shot, probably set during sixth or seventh year. I will be continuing with my original story soon, promise!


Nerves wrack my body as I walk to meet you. _This is stupid, what are you doing?_ I scream inside my head as I pace three times in front of the wall. I walk towards it, hesitating as my hand rests on the door. _You can do this. You have before._ I reassure myself before steeling my nerves and twisting the door and stepping inside. Closing the door softly, I take hesitant steps into the room, looking around. The room is large and decorated with a large, soft bed, decorated with shades of blue and silver. A roaring fire, with a soft rug lying in front of it, a plush couch resting behind it, is in front of the bed by a few metres, dressed in warm colours. Finally I let my gaze settle on you. You're sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, your gaze following my movements and amusement on your face.

"What took you so long, Potter?" You say with a smirk on your face and an amused lilt to your voice. I grin, knowing I was fooling myself when I thought that you wouldn't be here.

"Oh nothing Malfoy, except for, you know, there were teachers around." I tease, as I wink at him. You scoff and stand up, unfolding your body from its perch. My eyes immediately trace your movements as you stalk towards me, hunger in your gaze. Standing still, not daring to breathe, I watch as you come closer and closer until, finally, you're standing in front of me. Letting out my breath, green meet silver as I raise my head to look into your eyes, answering desire burning in them to match yours. My breath catches again as you press against me, pushing me against a wall.

"Something wrong… _Harrrry_?" You murmur, dragging out the 'r' and rolling it around, making me shiver in delight. Looking at you, I shake my head, not daring to let a sound out. You grin roguishly and press up closer against me, making me moan with delight at the feel of your hard length pressing against my own, only separated by thin pieces of cloth. Smirking, you gain a devilish light in your eyes as you bend down slightly and press your mouth to my neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against my feverish skin. Smiling against my skin when I shudder, you move to the juncture between my neck and collarbone, sucking gently and pulling away with a satisfied smile, looking at the trail of red marks across my neck with pride and lust. Looking at me, you take in my flushed skin and closed eyes, my laboured breathing.

Smiling gently at me, lower your lips back to my neck and begin again, trailing lower as you slip off my shirt, trailing your fingertips softly against the sensitive skin, making me shudder and twist; needing _more_. Slowly, your hands drag their way down the sides of my stomach, your nails dragging softly against my skin, making me whimper and toss my head. Suddenly, you stop, resting your hands against my waist for a moment before you clench your hands around my waist and lift me up, making me wrap my legs around you, bringing our aching groins closer than before. I squeak at the contact before pushing closer and wiggling, trying to achieve some sort of friction. Chuckling lowly, you walk towards the rug, bending down and placing me gently down on it, following a moment later as you relieve yourself of your clothes, except for your silk boxers. I hurriedly drag my own clothes off, gazing unashamedly at your body, unconsciously licking my lips.

Catching sight of the movement, you growl before straddling me, and pushing me back down against the soft rug. Blonde hair falls in your eyes as you drop your head, looking at me through lowered eyelashes. Swallowing harshly, I feel arousal burning up in the pit of my stomach and moan as you once again lower your mouth to my body. I jerk upwards as you envelope my nipples in your mouth. You twirl your tongue around them, sucking gently and I whimper, wanting more as I push up against your hardness, desperately wishing we didn't have any material between us. I lower my hands to your head, running my hands through the silky strands and pulling lightly. Suddenly you bite down hard on my nipple and my body jerks up, my hands yanking on your hair as the thin line between pleasure and pain blurs. Whimpering loudly I toss my head and moan.

"Oh gods… Draco… _Draco!_" I hiss through clenched teeth as you rub against me, making my length stiffen even more than I had thought possible.

"Yes?" You say with a cheeky grin on your face as you lift your head up from my nipples. I see a small amount of blood at the corner of your mouth and growl, looking down I see a ring of bleeding teeth marks around my nipple. I growl again and yank your head up, crasher my lips onto yours. You laugh breathlessly into my mouth as I open my lips immediately, seeking your tongue with my own. Detaching my mouth from yours, I quickly swap our positions, your legs now wrapping around my own hips. Looking down at you with unbridled lust burning in my eyes, I see you shiver and moan breathlessly. Smirking down at you, I lower my mouth to your neck, nipping at the skin as I go lower and lower until I reach the line of your boxers. I hear your breath hitch as I run my tongue across the line of them.

"_Harr..ryyy_" you moan desperately as I pause. I lick along your hips again, and you reach down and grip my hair in your hands, yanking at it in frustration. Smiling devilishly, I slowly run my fingertips up the inside of your thighs, making you moan again. Retracting my hands, I finally pull the waistband of the shorts down, dragging them off as you lift your pelvis off the ground to help me. Looking down at your cock, I smile breathlessly with a mischievous spark in my eyes. Chuckling I watch as you squirm from the heat of my breath on your hard length. Slowly I lower my lips towards you and stop with my lips poised millimetres from it. Peeking my tongue out, I experimentally swipe it against the head of your cock, smirking as you jerk off the ground at the small touch. Growing bolder I lick again, watching with interest as your eyelashes flutter open and closed. Grinning at the reactions I get I lower my whole mouth onto you and suckle gently, grinning around the length in my mouth as you buck your hips upwards. Quickly I grab your hips and pin them down, holding them with my hands. Humming low in my throat I watch as your eyes roll back in your head and you gasp.

"_FUCK_. HARRY!" You moan and whimper, twisting your head from side to side as I start bobbing my head up and down, coating your thick length with saliva before I start all over again, one of my hands joining in as it grips your base and starts lightly twisting the skin there, alternating between soft and hard strokes. You start to tense up and whimper again, your back arching and defying gravity. I smile again, around your cock, and suddenly take my hand away, eyes twinkling at your groan of disappointment. Humming again, I stop all movement, watching as you try to buck up against my hands to start the movement again. Slowly, I lower my head back down, enveloping you in warm heat, my eyes never leaving your face, staying steady and roaming your features. I keep going past where I was before, torturing you with the slowness of my pace. Finally, I reach your base and hum low in my throat, watching as your back arches again and you come with a hoarse scream. I swallow your come and draw my mouth out across your length, licking it on the way up. Lastly, when I reach the head, I give it a swipe with my tongue and gently kiss it with my lips. Making my way up your body, I watch as your eyes flutter open and silver eyes bore into mine. Shivering slightly as you feel tremors still wracking your body from the orgasm, you reach down to my head and softly raise my head, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

Smiling, you lift your upper body up and place a hand on my chest, just over your bite mark and my heart.

"Lay down" you say hoarsely, "it's my turn." You state as you smirk at me, a sweet twist to the corner of your lips. Breathlessly, I do as you say and watch as you crawl over me until your hands are on either side of my head and your legs either side of mine. Slowly, gently, you lift my head up and meet my lips in a passionate tangling of tongues and lips. You nip at my lips before bite down hard on my lower lip, making my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure. Chuckling, you swipe your tongue across my lower lip, soothing the wound with your own lips again. Moaning deep in my throat as you stop, I lean up against my elbows and watch through heavy eyelashes as you make your way slowly down my body, torturing me with soft kisses and gentle touches. Frustrated, I squirm.

"Draco!" I whimper, desperation clear in my voice as your lips reach lower and lower. Sliding off my elbows, I grip the carpet tightly with my hands and arch my back as I feel you give feather-light kisses around me. You look up at me through your eyelashes, your voice dripping with seduction and state lowly,

"Payback's a bitch, _Harry_." You say as you smirk at me, your intent clear in your words; you're going to be every bit as teasing as I was. Groaning as I watch you lick your lips I drop my head back on the carpet, not sure how you survived such sweet torture. But one thing's for sure; I can't get enough of you.


End file.
